Weedle Line/HGSS
Weedle can be found on Routes 2, 30 and 31, as well as the Ilex Forest, National Park and Viridian Forest, in SoulSilver alone. In both games, it is also available during the Bug Catching Contest. The best way to describe Beedrill is possibly "Butterfree's unfortunate cousin": they evolve at the same rate and are about as hard to raise in the beginning, but having a Butterfree pays off significantly more in the early and middle game; Butterfree has Sleep Powder that goes right with Compoundeyes for a near-perfect sleep move accuracy, it learns actually useful moves when levelling up and gets decent Bug STAB early enough to be good, as well as having much better TM coverage than Beedrill could ever hope for. Where is the catch? There is none. Beedrill is physical and Butterfree is special, but Butterfree simply does a much, much better job at being an early game bug. Beedrill's only asset is Twineedle; while teaching U-turn early might help, and it is actually a fairly strong move, its abysmal Defense does it no favours when it comes to tackling opponents that can take a hit. At its best, Beedrill is workable; it is never the ideal matchup for anything the game throws at the player, and it is not supposed to be used by beginners, much less later into the game. Beedrill is for players who have seen it all, and want an even bigger challenge than they are used to. Important Matchups Johto * Gym #1 - Falkner (Violet City, Flying-type): Pidgey does not have Flying coverage, so Beedrill can actually take it on with Fury Attack. Pidgeotto is another story, since it has Gust; do not fight that if Beedrill can help it. Beedrill will only go down after three Gusts, but Pidgeotto's Roost will make the matchup impossible in the long run. * Proton (Slowpoke Well): If Beedrill can somehow get past Zubat's Supersonic, it can then take it down with much patience and Fury Attack. Just heal confusion or switch out as needed, because a Beedrill hitting itself in confusion will hit itself really hard, due to its Attack being twice as high as its Defense. Koffing cannot do much more than just spam Tackle and SmokeScreen, which is annoying in and of itself, as well as its Defense stat, but nothing a patient Beedrill cannot overcome. * Gym #2 - Bugsy (Azalea Town, Bug-type): Kakuna and Metapod are easy, Scyther not so much. Beedrill's Twineedle can only really hope to poison it and have the residual damage do the rest of the job, because Fury Attack will simply not be enough. With Beedrill's abysmal Defense, there is not really much of a chance that it will win this fight; keep it out of it as much as possible. * Rival (Azalea Town): Again, not a lucky matchup. Twineedle only really deals significant damage to Bayleef, and Beedrill has no way of hurting Gastly whatsoever short of Poison Sting, which will be severely outclassed by Gastly's own Mean Look and Curse. Zubat is not as threatening, but no less annoying, with Supersonic and Bite. Avoid Quilava altogether. Croconaw outdamages Beedrill's Twineedle with Bite, but Beedrill is faster and can win. * Gym #3 - Whitney (Goldenrod City, Normal-type): Taking down Clefairy is easy enough, unless it Metronomes something absurdly powerful, and even moves like Flare Blitz are only a 2HKO due to Clefairy's low Attack; Fire Blast deals even less. Beedrill can also profit of Clefairy to set up Swords Dance, and possibly Substitute if Beedrill has it; the Substitute will break with three or four DoubleSlap hits or good damaging moves induced by Metronome, but with luck, keeping it up before Clefairy goes down is possible. A full Swords Dance setup backed up by a living Substitute is the only way to win against Miltank; the cow will outspeed Beedrill and can 2HKO with Stomp or Rollout (considering the damage increase on the second turn), but Beedrill can 2HKO it with Twineedle at +6 in Attack. Be prepared to switch out to a physical tank if Beedrill needs it, though; should Beedrill's Substitute fade, any Beedrill at half health or lower will be finished off by Stomp the very next turn. If Beedrill uses U-turn instead of Twineedle, and it does have a tanky teammate for a switch-in, this should not be a problem; U-turn still fails to OHKO Miltank, but it comes very close. * Rival (Burned Tower): Pursuit will serve Beedrill well against Gastly, but there are no good weapons to fight Magnemite with; Twineedle is a 4HKO at best, and Magnemite can do better with SonicBoom, not to mention possible Supersonic and Thunder Wave shenanigans. Avoid Zubat's Wing Attack, Quilava's general STAB and also Croconaw if possible, as its physical moves are strong and it has Scary Face to gain an advantage as well. Bayleef is not a problem. * Gym #4 - Morty (Ecruteak City, Ghost-type): Again, Pursuit away with the Gastly; the two Haunter will be 2HKOed by it too, but bear in mind they each have Curse, one of them also with Mean Look and the other with the frightening Hypnosis and Dream Eater combo: keep Beedrill awake at all times. Gengar's Shadow Ball is too much for Beedrill to take; it can stand a hit, but the damage done in return is not enough for Beedrill to win. Use a Normal-type or a specially bulky Pokémon to fight his ace. * Eusine (Cianwood City): Drowzee is slow and can be 2HKOed with Twineedle; U-turn has an OHKO chance, but not a guarantee. Use Pursuit for Haunter, but only if Beedrill is still healthy; Lick is laughable, but Curse and Mean Look are not and Pursuit might fail to 2HKO. Electrode's Thunder is a plain 2HKO and Beedrill has no way to beat it faster than that, so avoid it. * Gym #5 - Chuck (Cianwood City, Fighting-type): Primeape has Rock Slide. Beedrill hates Rock Slide. Poliwrath is not much better, either; although Surf and Body Slam are both 3HKOs, its moves cannot do much to Poliwrath at all, even Return, in the event that the great TM was somehow spent on the likes of Beedrill. * Gym #6 - Jasmine (Olivine City, Steel-type): Once again, Beedrill's movepool does not help in the slightest here. There is not much it can do against Magnemite, which will eventually get the best of the bee with Thunderbolt, nor is there anything worthy of mention to fight Steelix, which will hit right back with Iron Tail. Beedrill should be sitting this out. * Petrel (Team Rocket HQ): Beedrill should be able to one-shot Zubat with Return and, if at a sufficiently higher level (mid-30s), it can 2HKO Koffing with it; its Selfdestruct will not OHKO Beedrill unless it scores a critical hit. A worn out Beedrill needs to watch out for Raticate's Sucker Punch, but otherwise it can be 2HKOed safely; U-turn even has a chance to OHKO. * Ariana (Team Rocket HQ, tag battle with Lance): Take down the grunt's Drowzee first with Twineedle or U-turn, preferably the latter, so that Beedrill can escape from Arbok's clutches. It has Crunch, and while that alone will not deal a lot of damage, its Intimidate complicates Beedrill's job, which is already difficult in and of itself. Gloom and Grimer are not too hard and can be both 2HKOed by Return, but Murkrow once again makes Beedrill's stay on the battlefield impossible, and especially dangerous because it has Pursuit; make sure to withdraw Beedrill or U-turn away from the field before Murkrow comes in. * Gym #7 - Pryce (Mahogany Town, Ice-type): Surprisingly, Beedrill is in luck here! Seel and Dewgong are not going to deal a lot of damage with Icy Wind and Aurora Beam, so Beedrill can stay for as long as needed to shoot them down with Return, or use U-turn to get away from the battlefield when things get dangerous. This will require plenty of healing, though, particularly against Dewgong: it has Rest, and Return is only a 4HKO, which is just weak enough to allow Dewgong to cycle through sleep and wake and continuously replenish its HP. Piloswine's Ice Fang, however, is not nearly as merciful, and Beedrill does not really have hopes of outmatching it unless it sets up Swords Dance against Seel and then Substitute before beating Dewgong, which is quite the arduous feat; Dewgong is also more than likely to break the Substitute with Ice Shard, which does more than 25%. Even at +6, the best Beedrill can do is U-turn, which has a low OHKO chance. * Petrel (Goldenrod Radio Tower): Everything explodes and Beedrill can only run away scared. Find something else for this battle. * Rival (Goldenrod Underground): Beedrill's Return outdamages Golbat's Air Cutter, resulting in a 3HKO; Air Cutter can, however, score critical hits more often than the average move, and Golbat is faster. It is unlikely Beedrill will win against Golbat, but it can attempt to put up a fight. Beedrill also has an OHKO chance against Sneasel with U-turn, and can stomach up to two Faint Attacks. Assurance can also 2HKO Haunter, whose best move, Shadow Ball, is a 3HKO. Magnemite is alright if Beedrill has patience and healing items, but battle time against Magnemite is likely better spent by having something more suitable fight it. Meganium is Beedrill's comfort zone... let us not even comment Quilava and Feraligatr. * Proton (Goldenrod Radio Tower): This Weezing cannot explode, but its Double Hit and Golbat's Wing Attack both outmatch Beedrill. * Ariana (Goldenrod Radio Tower): Beedrill is better off not fighting Arbok or U-turning against it, purely because its Intimidate will otherwise impair Beedrill for the rest of the fights. Vileplume has weak moves to hit Beedrill with, so it can be 3HKOed with either Return or Poison Jab. It is advised to U-turn away before Vileplume goes down, however, as Murkrow once again has Pursuit. * Archer (Goldenrod Radio Tower): Houndour and Beedrill both 2HKO with their respective best moves, Fire Fang and Poison Jab. Since Beedrill can outspeed, it can win against Houndour, but a critical Fire Fang will kill it. Koffing does not have any physical move besides Tackle, which makes it okay to fight; use Return against it. Avoid Houndoom at all costs. * Gym #8 - Clair (Blackthorn City, Dragon-type): Everything here completely wrecks Beedrill and leaves it absolutely hopeless. The only exception is the Dragonair that has Aqua Tail, instead of Fire Blast; that one can at best 4HKO Beedrill with Dragon Pulse and gets 2-3HKOed by Poison Jab before that happens, but there is no way of telling it apart from the much more dangerous twin, unless the player has already defeated either of them and they have used their "signature" move. * Kimono Girls (Ecruteak Dance Theater): Beedrill is just bad. Apart from defeating Umbreon, it cannot do much of anything. U-turn is not even an option against Espeon, which will outspeed and OHKO with Psychic, and while Flareon is slower, it will not take much damage with its Bug resistance. Jolteon is lightning fast and can easily Thunderbolt Beedrill into oblivion if it stays in, though Beedrill can take a hit and U-turn to a teammate, chipping away part of Jolteon's health that way. Vaporeon can be 3HKOed by Poison Jab if Beedrill can take two Surfs, but unless Beedrill's Attack and Special Defense are both very good, this will not happen. Overall, Beedrill should not be in the lead; nearly anything will work better. * Ho-Oh (Bell Tower, HeartGold only): All aboard the NOPE train! * Lugia (Whirl Islands, SoulSilver only): All aboard the NOPE train: the sequel! * Rival (Victory Road): Beedrill can match up to Golbat, preferably holding the Choice Scarf, by 3HKOing it with Return before it can do the same with Air Cutter. Sneasel is defeated by U-turn if Beedrill's health is still at about half or more, which is necessary for it to take a Faint Attack; the 2HKO is possible against Haunter with Assurance, though its Shadow Ball will deal about one third, so only have Beedrill fight at a high enough health level. If Beedrill holds the Choice Scarf, it can also outspeed and OHKO Kadabra with any Bug STAB or even Poison Jab; Meganium is also easy to fight. Everything else on the rival's team - namely Magneton and either Typhlosion or Feraligatr, for non-Totodile players - needs to be left to a proper counter. * Elite Four Will (Indigo Plateau, Psychic-type): Both of the Xatu get 2HKOed by Poison Jab, though they can 2HKO with Psychic in return; Beedrill will beat one of them, but not both, unless healed consistently. U-turn will OHKO Jynx or Exeggutor and chip away half of Slowbro's health, though due to the nature of the move, the recipient will need to take a Psychic upon switching in. * Elite Four Koga (Indigo Plateau, Poison-type): While Ariados cannot do much damage and Beedrill 3HKOs it with Return, should it use both Spider Web and Baton Pass, Beedrill could find itself trapped in front of a Pokémon it cannot beat. Which... in the case of this fight, is the whole of Koga's team minus Ariados. Venomoth has Psychic, Forretress has Explosion, Crobat has Wing Attack and Muk can shrug off damage like nothing and still deal a lot of it even with Gunk Shot, achieving a 3HKO despite Beedrill's resistance. Beedrill is not fit for this. * Elite Four Bruno (Indigo Plateau, Fighting-type): Hitmontop is doable with a combo of Swords Dance and healing items; it only has Dig and Quick Attack, as its Fighting moves deal pitiable damage. Beedrill also needs Agility and Return to sweep the other Hitmons and Machamp, though, as Hitmonlee will outspeed it otherwise, barring major level advantages; Hitmonchan is less likely to do so, but without Agility, Beedrill can only make it with a Speed-boosting nature or a good load of Speed EVs. It may also all be for naught: while two Swords Dances suffice to OHKO the three Hitmons and Machamp, Beedrill has no way of getting past Onix and its Rock Slide unless it goes for the full +6 setup and either has a Substitute up or high health (well over half) to take a Rock Slide. At +6, Beedrill can 2HKO with Return; it could also OHKO with U-turn, but that would make it spend all the hard-earned Attack boosts which would otherwise allow a smooth Bruno curbstomp. * Elite Four Karen (Indigo Plateau, Dark-type): Awesome on paper, not as much in practice, but still a surprisingly viable matchup. Beedrill is a good counter for Umbreon, and will also manage well against Vileplume thanks to its resistances (and Vileplume being specially oriented, with Beedrill's Special Defense being better-than-average); Return can 3HKO Vileplume easily. Beedrill could even handle Gengar, if Agility supports it, since Focus Blast is the only good offensive move Gengar has and Beedrill doubly resists it, but only a higher Speed could allow it to get past its Destiny Bond unscathed. Murkrow and Houndoom are off limits, unless Beedrill has a prior Agility and Swords Dance setup; it needs at least +2 in Speed and +4 in Attack to OHKO them with Poison Jab, and it will still need to be above half health to actually pull it off against Murkrow, whose Sucker Punch is a 2-3HKO. * Champion Lance (Indigo Plateau, Flying-type): Beedrill is completely incapable of contributing to this matchup, as literally everything on Lance's team outspeeds it and crushes it before it can deal non-negligible damage. Kanto From this point onwards, you can fight the gyms in any order, though you will need to retrieve the Machine Parts from the Cerulean City gym before you have access to the earlier portion of Kanto. Feel free to anticipate or postpone any battles as needed. * Gym #9 - Brock (Pewter City, Rock-type): Even Brick Break deals ridiculous damage to these physical bulk monsters, all of which have Earthquake as their lesser threat. Beedrill should not be fighting here at all. * Rival (Mt. Moon, optional): As usual, Beedrill can take down Golbat with a combination of Choice Scarf and Return, if it can avoid Air Cutter critical hits. Sneasel is OHKOed by Brick Break, plain and simple; with Brick Break, Beedrill can also 2HKO Magneton if still healthy, since its Discharge is a 3HKO. Meganium is as easy as it ever was. The rest is out of Beedrill's league: while Alakazam might be outsped with the Choice Scarf, and is OHKOed by X-Scissor if that is the case, Gengar now takes next to no damage from Beedrill's moves and easily outmatches it with Shadow Ball; Typhlosion and Feraligatr are as strong as ever, which is by far stronger than Beedrill could ever hope to be. * Gym #10 - Misty (Cerulean City, Water-type): Golduck has Psychic, which 2HKOs Beedrill; even with the Choice Scarf, it would not win. Quagsire has Earthquake and even more bulk than Golduck, presenting the same problem. Lapras might be doable with much healstalling but probably is not worth the trouble, as it is not even risk-free unless Beedrill U-turn away and then leave it to another Pokémon; Ice Beam is a 3HKO close to a 2HKO, so a critical hit on top of a regular one will end Beedrill's dreams of setting up against it. Starmie is the only one safe to fight in here, having no Psychic STAB and being weak to Bug; two X-Scissors will take it down. * Gym #11 - Lt. Surge (Vermilion City, Electric-type): Substitute and Swords Dance away against Raichu, bringing many, many healing items in the process, including Parlyz Heals or Full Heals. Its Shock Wave can only 4HKO, but it will be difficult to set up and also keep a Substitute active in the process, because Shock Wave will often deal just a little more than 25%. If Beedrill somehow manages, and/or is using Agility to support outspeeding, then a +4 Attack Beedrill can OHKO everything on Lt. Surge's team with Poison Jab, except Magneton; use Brick Break for the magnet trio, or 2HKO it with X-Scissor since Beedrill can take a Shock Wave from it, as well. Keep the Substitute on against the Electrode: one of them has Selfdestruct, and short of two Agility uses, Beedrill will be outsped by it. * Gym #12 - Erika (Celadon City, Grass-type): At long last, Beedrill's double resistance to Grass does it some favours. Set up Swords Dance against Jumpluff, then KO everything with X-Scissor or Poison Jab. If Jumpluff U-turns to Tangela, Beedrill needs to KO it right away to avoid getting hit by AncientPower; the OHKO is certain against Tangela after one Swords Dance, though Victreebel requires two. Regardless, Victreebel only has Grass moves, so it cannot damage Beedrill much at all. * Gym #13 - Janine (Fuchsia City, Poison-type): Avoid Crobat because it has Wing Attack, and Weezing too, due to Explosion. Venomoth also cannot be 2HKOed, and will 2HKO back with Psychic; Beedrill cannot win against it. The two Ariados are fine; one has Psychic, but its ridiculous Special Attack means that Beedrill's Return will outdamage it, and Beedrill outspeeds. The other has Swagger, instead, which is a bigger threat to Beedrill's safety due to it having twice as much Attack than Defense; keep Beedrill healed from confusion status at all times. * Gym #14 - Sabrina (Saffron City, Psychic-type): Beedrill would be perfect for this, if only it could outspeed anything but Mr. Mime. The hard truth is, both Espeon and Alakazam will make it crumble to dust with Psychic if it attempts to fight them, and even attaching the Choice Scarf is not enough: Espeon survives an X-Scissor, and while Alakazam does not, it can still outspeed even after the Choice Scarf boost unless Beedrill's Speed is above average. Mr. Mime's Filter also allows it to survive an X-Scissor, although it is also the only Pokémon on Sabrina's team whose Psychic is not an OHKO against Beedrill (unless Beedrill's Special Defense is subpar). Nevertheless, even though Beedrill can 2HKO Mr. Mime, a critical Psychic will end the bee even at full health. * Gym #15 - Blaine (Seafoam Islands, Fire-type): Beedrill would be roasted by any of Blaine's Pokémon and must never partake in this battle. * Gym #16 - Blue (Viridian City): Gyarados will use Beedrill as Dragon Dance fodder, Arcanine will burn it to cinders, Machamp will Stone Edge it to death with No Guard support, Pidgeot has Air Slash, and Rhydon should not even be considered as an opponent. U-turn in Exeggutor's face and let something else handle the rest. * Rival (Indigo Plateau, optional): Exact same story as the Mt. Moon battle, since the only change in his team is the now-evolved Crobat, which is now impossible for Beedrill due to having acquired better stats and moves as well as more bulk. Just take on Meganium and Sneasel, and Beedrill can also still 2HKO Magneton with Brick Break if it knows the move and is still healthy; Alakazam is an option with Choice Scarf and X-Scissor, but only if Beedrill is certain to outspeed. Leave the rest to someone else. * Red (Mt. Silver): Do not; none of Red's Pokémon are easy to handle for Beedrill. Pikachu, Snorlax, Lapras and Charizard all destroy it effortlessly; Lapras might be 3HKOed by Brick Break, but its Psychic is so close to a 2HKO that Beedrill would be risking far too much by attempting this. Venusaur and Blastoise slightly less so, because their attacking stats are closer to average than to high, and their moves are special. Still, Substitute setups are unthinkable, and so is Swords Dance; a single Swords Dance will accomplish nothing anyway. Again, if Beedrill's job is simply that of dealing chip damage with U-turn, that is fine, but otherwise it should not even be approaching this fight; it can manage Venusaur on the grounds of resisting all of its moves, but even that is a stretch, and it will require healing. Moves Weedle starts with Poison Sting and String Shot. That is it. Unsurprisingly, it learns nothing else until level 15, when it gets Bug Bite. However, waiting is often a less than ideal option, as it involves training a Weedle with just Poison Sting until that level; needless to say, this is more than just an arduous task to accomplish, and not recommended at all. As Kakuna, it gets Harden at level 7, which of course is not useful, but at least the stat boost makes it easier to train until the long awaited level 10, when it reaches its final stage. At that level, Beedrill learns Fury Attack, which is not the best of moves, but still more powerful than Poison Sting even when it only hits twice; it then gets the relatively unhelpful Focus Energy at level 13 and finally, at level 16, obtains actually usable STAB in the form of Twineedle. This is likely its best available move until TMs come to supply for its not that good natural learnset. Beedrill then learns Rage at level 19, not that useful, and Pursuit at level 22, which is not very powerful, but at least offers better coverage than just Bug moves; it also gets Toxic Spikes at level 25, and while Beedrill is essentially a wet paper bag on the physical side, it can actually afford to take a hit or two on the special side, especially at this point in the game, when fully evolved opponents are rare. Pin Missile, at level 28, is only better than Twineedle if it hits four or five times, which is rare, so just keep Twineedle. There is also Agility available at level 31, which Beedrill might actually want to take up, as it is essential to outspeed and may help against faster foes if the enemy lead allows Beedrill to set up. It then learns Assurance at level 34, but this move is unlikely to come in handy at full power; still, it is better than Pursuit. The actually good Poison STAB comes at level 37 in the form of Poison Jab, which will give Beedrill a welcome power boost, though it will likely also be somewhat underwhelming at this point in the game, from a mere base 80 Attack stat. Lastly, it gets Endeavor at level 40. Do not take that. There is a surprisingly not that bad pool of TM moves available for Beedrill. If Poison Jab were not a level-up option, it would be the go-to TM option for Poison STAB, right beside X-Scissor, which is obviously the prime choice to compensate for Beedrill's lacking strong Bug coverage. U-turn is a valid alternative to X-Scissor, particularly for slow Psychic-types; it damages them and secures Beedrill's life in the process, allowing it to switch out to a safer teammate. Another important plus for U-turn is the availability before the League, whilst X-Scissor is postgame-only. Similarly, the second best TM option - which is Brick Break - is sadly a postgame-only move. While Beedrill bides its time waiting for stronger moves, it can get Swords Dance as early as Goldenrod and has then the option to go hunt for Aerial Ace on Mt. Mortar; Aerial Ace offers Beedrill decent counter-coverage for Fighting-types that cannot tear it apart with Rock moves. Naturally, defensive options such as Toxic and Roost are also available, but Beedrill will generally not last long enough to use them well. While tutors do offer Beedrill a few more options, they generally run off the wrong offensive stat, which is the special one. If Beedrill is dying to have Bug Bite, it is an option, but X-Scissor is better by miles anyway. Tailwind can be taken up in place of Agility as well, for a team-wide Speed boost rather than the narrow Agility boost only Beedrill would get, though the effect will also wear down more quickly. Recommended moveset: ''Johto: Swords Dance, Poison Jab / Return, U-turn, Agility / Aerial Ace'' ''Kanto: Swords Dance, Poison Jab / Return, U-turn / X-Scissor, Brick Break'' Recommended Teammates * Ground-types: A good complement to Beedrill's type weaknesses is Ground, which covers for Rock-types and Fire-types and also typically gets Rock coverage to deal with Flying-types. Ground Pokémon tend to be physically sturdy, as well, which helps with Beedrill's chronic Defense problems. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Golem, Sandslash, Quagsire, Steelix, Gligar (Gliscor), Donphan, Rhydon (Rhyperior) * Dark-types: Psychic-types are not common, but very difficult to handle without a proper counter. Only Dark-types can cover this role well; even though Beedrill's primary STAB is super effective against Psychic-types, its relatively average Speed will often not be enough. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Umbreon, Murkrow (Honchkrow), Houndoom, Sneasel (Weavile) * Physical tanks: Beedrill's Defense is, as anticipated, abysmal. It can take only Fighting moves well, and only because of its double resistance to them. In most cases, a strong physical hitter will outmatch Beedrill, even if its moves are not super effective; thus, a physically defensive Pokémon must be designated. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Feraligatr, Golem, Sandslash, Quagsire, Steelix, Slowbro, Azumarill, Umbreon, Gligar (Gliscor), Donphan, Rhydon (Rhyperior) Other Weedle's stats Kakuna's stats Beedrill's stats * What Nature do I want? Adamant or Jolly. Unlike other Pokémon, Beedrill needs every single little speck of Attack and Speed as it can get, because they are its only workable stats besides Special Defense, and that does not matter as much whether it is boosted or not. Lonely and Hasty can work too, at the expense of its already abysmal Defense. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? RIGHT. AWAY. Like, before entering any major battle. Weedle will get killed otherwise. * How good is the Weedle line in a Nuzlocke? Beedrill is, as said, Butterfree's unfortunate cousin: it does not get the nifty Compoundeyes powder move tricks, and also does not learn moves that deal significant damage for a good while. Unlike Butterfree, which is pretty good until a certain point in the game and then just wears down over time, Beedrill is basically helpless from the start, except in rare occasions and situations. It gets bad matchups in almost every major battle, and is generally not a reliable Pokémon to use. Do not add it to the team if something strong is needed; Beedrill is for people who either grind a lot, or want a really tough challenge. * Weaknesses: Rock, Fire, Flying, Psychic * Resistances: Bug, Poison, Grass (x0.25), Fighting (x0.25) * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Steel, Water, Dragon, Dark, Electric, Ice, Ground, Ghost Category:HeartGold/SoulSilver Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses